3D Scan Mode
& or & or & or & or & |class=Scanning technology |similar='Ki Sense Scouter Power Meter' }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996, also called Lock On,Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 is a feature used by androids and robots. The first appearance of the feature is when Major Metallitron is shown utilizing it in Dragon Ball. Overview When Goku goes up to the third floor of the Muscle Tower, Major Metallitron scans over his body to see that Goku is not human and in fact not even originating from Earth at all, but he is unsure what species of alien Goku actually is. The ability is later used by Cyborg Tao to lock onto Tien Shinhan's biological waves in order for his Super Dodon Ray to not miss during their match at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Android 20, Android 19, and Android 16 possess a similar device that locates and analyzes power, much like scouters. Android 19 uses it to scan Yamcha during his and Android 20's attack on Amenbo Island, nearing the beginning stages of the Android conflict. Tao would later scan Goku, who at the time was undergoing the Super Saiyan Full Power state during the ten day wait for the Cell Games, to gauge his power level. The Machine Mutant leader of the Sigma Force, Commander Nezi, is able to use a device similar to the 3D Scan Mode. He uses it to scan the movements of Goku during their battle. His fusion form, Super Mega Sigma Cannon, utilizes the device as well for the same purpose. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, during their search for Goku throughout a city, Androids 15 and 14 rely heavily on a mode that allows for a three dimensional scan of their surroundings. This feature even allows them to see straight through buildings, leading to their discovery of Goku. It also has some way of measuring power level, as seen when reading Goku's level before proceeding to attack. They can also identify opponents with this feature, similar to Metallitron, as evidenced by Android 15 scanning Future Trunks and then telling him that he knows his identity as Trunks before firing a blast at him. One final feature is a synchronization with Dr. Gero's Super Computer, which feeds them information and shows scans of weak points during battle. When using this mode, their eyes flash and make repetitive beeping noises and allows them to use Data Input which uploads a scanned opponent's combat data to their databanks allowing them to predict their opponents movements making evading their attacks much easily. They also see a blue interface, filled with white graphs, numbers, and other various technological markings. Android 13 also possesses this feature and uses it when he joins the battle against Goku in the Arctic. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, the Meta-Coolers possess their own version of 3D Scan Mode, which they can use to locate and Lock-On to their opponents in order to unleash the Lock-On Buster. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, although he is not an android, Master Roshi utilizes a similar technique when he finds some ladies sitting at a table, though it is likely done for comedic relief. Another possibility is that Roshi's sunglasses, which he commonly wears, had been equipped with a 3D Scan Mode designed to locate attractive women, which would be a quite plausible scenario considering Roshi's perversion (nor would it be the first time he used technology to do perverted things, such as when he used the Micro Band to try and spy on Bulma and Launch). Video Game Appearances The 3D Scan Mode device used by 19 & 20 was named Detection System in Dragon Ball Fusions while Android 16's is named Power Radar in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Additionally Future Android 16's Power Radar is shown to able to detect the energy signatures of Dragon Balls allowing it to function as a rudimentary Dragon Radar. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, New Model 16 is equipped with a Power Radar in which he reveals is unable to read the power of Vegeta or Goku's Super Saiyan Blue forms. Trivia *The 3D Scan Mode was based on the 's HUD scanning modes from the . *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the first person Search Mode slightly resembles 3D Scan Mode, though only when a scouter is not worn. **Interestingly, this similarity is further paralleled by the Future Warrior's ability to use Data Input in Dragon Xenoverse 2. *Although not explicitly named such, Android 17 utilized a similar ability to 3D Scan Mode to discover the contents of Android 16's container as well as read his power level. Gallery Android19Scouter.png|Android 19 using his built-in scouter 3DScanMode2.png|Android 15 using the 3D Scan Mode 3DScanMode1.png|Androids 15 and 14 using their 3D Scan Mode 3DScan13.png|Android 13 uses his 3D Scan Mode to scan Goku TaosRedScanModeOnSSGoku.png|Super Saiyan Goku scanned by Tao TaosLongEyes.png|Tao continues scanning Super Saiyan Goku 5. Commander Nezi Scan Goku.png|Commander Nezi scanning the movements of Goku 8. Super Mega Cannon Sigma overwhelmed by Goku power.png|Super Mega Sigma Cannon scanning the movements of Goku References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Eye techniques Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Galactic Frieza Army